Iceburn
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What do you get when you put a cool, talented mixed martial artist with a hard headed streetfighter teen with fire powers? An epic saga of course! Join the story of how these two meet and became Iceburn. Warning:Genre might change throughout the story.
1. Meet The Characters

**Hey everybody! It's been a minute since I wrote a story, you know, with preparing for college, tests, and homework. I decided to reward us with a little story here call The Iceburn! It's an epic au action, drama, and comedy that will have you saying "I dont know what the hell is going on but I love it!" Haha well, here's the character list and hopefully I get the prologue out too.**

* * *

Elsa Enderson- If her icy stare and pale skin don't give you the chills, well her personality will. Elsa is a cool, talent, mix martial artist, and Anna's host, unfortunately.

Anna Arendelle- Hard headed, head strong, stubborn thorn in the side with the marking of fire and a faded ice. And also, Elsa's guest, unfortunately.

Merida DunBroch- Anna's troublemaking friend and Mulan's guest.

The Seer- Anna, Merida, and the magical beings' leader. The Seer took a strong interest into Elsa and Anna along with Mulan and Merida and the rest.

Mulan Yu- Elsa's cool, jiujutsu roommate and Merida's host

Olaf- A geeky and clumsy nerd that ends up being a big help for Elsa and Anna.

Kristoff Bjorgman- A drunkie who haves a dog and lives in the same apartment as Elsa.

Sven Bjorgman- Kristoff's part human part animal bro who always watches over him.

* * *

The Guests- Magical beings who are sent to protect the world.

The Hosts- They hold the power that the Guests need to have to protect the world. They can also put restrictions on their powers.

* * *

 **Villains**

Hans Isles- An outsider who's really devoted to take down Anna and Elsa.

Adolf Weselton- The corrupted CEO and leader of Arendelle and seeks to get rid of Anna and Elsa and the Arendelle name forever.

The Blinder- The leader of the outsiders.

Zhao Xi- 1st in command of the Blinder.

The Outsiders- Magical creatures who have dark powers and sent to the world into darkness.

Jafar- 2nd in command of the Blinder. He gots his way with snakes and Zhao and him have disputes alot about who's better.

 **The prologue will be posted later on today.**


	2. The Fiery

**Sorry for the delay you guys now here's the story**

 _The Guest Realm: Nightfall_

Welcome to the Guest Realm, a world were the people, who possess powers, are taking from the other realm after they are tested positive for them. They are giving urge name "Guest" because they are to be treated well and with discipline and courtesy. Also, they will get an electric shot that will course through their body if they break the rules regarding their powers. It's been like that through the Ages for the Guest, however, there's one Guest that stands out from the rest, and that Guest is the Fiery. The Fiery is a wild, stubborn, hard headed, and just downright reckless kinda fool. The Fiery is passed down from person to person every 100 years and it picks random people at times. Legends say that the Fiery is an actual Spirit that has a habit of picking the person with the ability of fire, internal and external because it best demonstrates their existence. But the Fiery haves an important role to play and that is to protect the Realms from the Blinder.

Now, the Fiery places in someone that you most likely wouldn't expect or in this case, hope not.

* * *

 **Next part will be uploaded later on :D Stay tune my guest!**


	3. What Happen This Time?

**Hey, guys! Told you I have the next part uploaded! Well, here we go! : D**

* * *

It's a quiet evening in the Guest Realm until...

 **YOU IDIOT!**

 **GAHH!**

 **BOOM!**

Everyone stop and sigh when they heard this. For they know where the commotion came from.

The Seer's HQ.

They're at it again" A female with a scar across her face said. Annoyance lace in her voice. "I know" A male with bandages on his arm, chimed in as he place his hand on the back of his head. "It's troublesome".

Suddenly, another female came in the conversation and said, "I know right! All because she's-" She's then cut off when the man with bandages sighs loudly.

"Yeah we know but still" He then look towards the Seer's HQ. "I wonder what she did this time to make her mad like that?"

Suddenly, a group of people came on over and join the conversation as well.

"Maybe she didn't complete all her missions" One consider as an option.

"Maybe she gave the Guest Realm a bad name as always and it just now caught up with her" Another suggested.

"Or she was picking a fight with those Outsiders" Another added in.

"Or stole the secret scrolls" Another added in as well.

"We don't have secret scrolls idiot!" Another counter argued as they punch that Guest in the arm.

"Oww! You don't know that!" That Guest argued.

As everyone continue guessing and arguing, the girl with the scar across her face and the boy with the bandages just gaze up at HQ, wondering what in the world has that girl done.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Do you know who the girl is? What do you think she did so bad? The next part will explain all tomorrow. Also, wish me luck on my shot that I'm getting tomorrow as well. I hope it doesn't hurt. See you, Guests, mañana! :D CC OUT**


	4. The Seer's Fury!

**Sorry for the delay guys! I was busy with my birthday, getting shots and stuff, but I'm starting college tomorrow and everything so WOOHOO! Anyways, here's the next chapter! :D**

 ** _The Seer's Fury!_**

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" The Seer yelled as she land a punch so hard at the red head that she literally flew off the ground! "GAHHH!" The redhead scream as she crashed against the wall, causing a huge crack to form. The red head groaned as she hold her head in agony. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled in a fit of rage.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY THE HELL THAT WAS FOR!" The Seer yelled back in the same tone as she pulls up a picture of herself with childish markings and doodles.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Arendelle shouted.

"Yes, you do! Admit it Arendelle! You're guilty!"

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Arendelle questioned, getting up in the Seer's face.

However, the Seer didn't back down, that only made her get up equally in Arendelle's face. "I know so and I can prove it"

Arendelle smirked at that comment as she jumped backed and pointed at the Seer.

"Well, good luck on that because there's no way in hell that you can prove that I did that!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, another red head with wild curls in their head entered the room, boasting at the top of their lungs.

"HEY ANNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STUNT WE PULLED ON-"

The red head then noticed The Seer staring angrily with a twitch in her eye and Anna, who had a nervous look displayed on her face.

"Uh oh," The red head said as they realized what they did something wrong. The red head turned to Anna, who gave her a stern look. The redhead kinda chuckled nervously and said "Bad time?"

"Oh no. You are just in time, DunBroch!" The Seer said in a scary tone that sounds straight out of a horror film.

"Guh?!" Both Anna and DunBroch said at the same time as they watched the Seer's demeanor change drastically. Suddenly, the Seer snapped and jumped highly in the air and screamed "GAHHH! YOU IDIOTS!"

Anna and DunBroch quickly hold onto each other and screamed "WAHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **More to come! :D**


	5. SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE DELAYS BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW IM STILL FINISHING UP THIS STORY AND MANY MORE OF MINES AS WELL. PLUS, I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER TODAY WHICH HAPPENS TO BE MY BIRTHDAY! WOOHOO! HAPPY 19! LOL ANYWAY, I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS! :)


End file.
